Without Control
by Written-Anonymously
Summary: Two lovers — often teenagers — destined to be kept apart no matter how hard they struggle to be together. Sometimes fate has different ways of testing if the love is true.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, any products/merchandise, or characters mentioned in any of my stories. I own nothing except for a couple fictional characters here and there. Some of the fictional characters may be owned by other authors. I will give all credit to them when it comes that time. This goes for all my past stories and ones to come. As for now this is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended.

**Author Note:** This story is going to be an alternate universe, due to my characters not being 'monsters' yet. You will get what I mean when you read this short story. Oh major warning, there _is_ death. Also I do not own the song, mentioned in the story, "Locked Out Of Heaven".

**Beta: **I am honoured yet again to beta one of my bestie's stories. Such great ideas, ones that I wouldn't even come close to thinking of, she executes so well. Glad to have had the pleasure of reading it and revising it to it's fullest potential, don't forget to leave some review love for her! She deserves it, thanks for reading! :)

**Summary:** Two lovers — often teenagers — destined to be kept apart no matter how hard they struggle to be together. Sometimes fate has different ways of testing if the love is true.

**Without Control**

He turned up the music on the radio and started singing. Loudly. And off-key. It was hilarious. And she started laughing. The radio station was playing their song, which they called it even though it was after their first slow dance at semi-formal. Locked out of Heaven by Bruno Mars.

_One, two, one, two, three. Oh, yeah, yeah. Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ooh! Oh, yeah, yeah. Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah – ooh! _

_Never had much faith in love or miracles. Ooh! Never wanna put my heart on the line. Ooh! But swimming in your water is something spiritual, ooh! I'm born again every time you spend the night, ooh! _

He sang. or attempted to sing. it was more like screeching. She smiled with all the love in her heart. Billy turned his head to look at her, nodding his head to the music as he sang. So Spectra gave in, and started to sing too nodding her head. They started dancing in time of the music, while Billy was still steering flawlessly.

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise. Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise. And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah. 'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven - for too long, for too long. Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven - for too long, for too long._

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ooh! Oh, yeah, yeah. Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ooh!_

He looked at her, bobbing her head along with the music, singing the lyrics. She looked so innocent and care-free, a huge grin lighting up her face. Billy loved her _so_ much, now more than ever. He had just proposed marriage to her today and she accepted with no hesitation. The music stopped and she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you," she expressed with a tenderness only she was capable of.

"I love you too," He replied softly, giving her a kiss on the forehead and taking her hand in his.

_You bring me to my knees, you make me testify, you can make a sinner change his ways. Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light and right there is where I wanna stay. 'Cause your sex takes me to paradise. Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise and it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah. 'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven for too long, for too long. _

_Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven - for too long, for too long. Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. Can I just stay here? Spend the rest of my days here? Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. _

_Can't I just stay here? Spend the rest of my days here? 'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven - for too long, for too long. Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven for too long, for too long. Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Ooh! Oh, yeah, yeah. Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ooh!_

They were halfway out on the bridge now and Spectra heard a huge rumbling - like an earthquake, shaking both of them. Shaking everything. The bridge tilted to the left, then to the right, and then a split-second later it was a complete free-fall. The car pummelled downwards doing a complete nose-dive and Spectra gripped Billy's hand hard.

Then the world went spinning round and round, in circles, until Billy felt like he was going to be sick. Like some freak theme-park ride, and it seemed like they were flying. With a sickening crunch, everything went black, and the last thing He remember before passing out was Spectra's hand going slack in his.

**- x - x – x -**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

_'If that infernal beeping didn't stop soon...I swear to god-'_ Billy open his eyes to a bright light in-what he could only presume as - a normie hospital. He try to move, to remember. He stared into a mirror, and suddenly, remembered.

A flash of black, Spectra's eyes looking at him she was scared out of her mind. He could see the car rolling down, spinning, sheer terror climbed his throat.

A doctor walked into the room, and his name tag said Doctor Gavreel. "Where's Spectra? Is she okay? What happened? Where am I? Who are you? Are you a Doctor? Am I going to be okay?" The doctor named Gavreel interrupted him, slightly amused.

Right now Billy wanted to punch him. Hard. But being not being able to move, he didn't.

"Billy, I'm Doctor Gavreel. You're at the hospital. You look look like you only have a few hours to live...rough shape." he looked at him sadly, and stroked his hair. He only cared as long as Spectra was alive. "You've been in a coma for two weeks. How are you feeling?"

He groaned in response. In a nutshell, Billy hurt so bad He couldn't _wait_ to die.

"I thought so," he replied coldly. "As for what happened, the bridge you were on mysteriously collapsed and as you were on the middle of it at the time, I'm surprised you lived at all. You were expected to die on the scene. You're a very lucky guy."

He hadn't said they _both_ lived. Doctor Gavreel had only meant him. Maybe he wasn't good at all with grammar and had _meant_ to say both. Billy hoped. For once, he prayed too. "And...and Spectra? Is she okay?" he asked nervously, with hope and pleading in his voice. "Where's my Spectra?!"

The doctor sighed and looked at him sympathetically. He took a seat by his bed and grabbed his hand. "Sir, ummm, how to say this... Miss Spectra Vondergeist.. I'm really sorry to tell you this, but... we tried everything we could."

No. No, it couldn't be...his Spectra couldn't be gone. She couldn't.

"I'm sorry sir, but Miss Vondergeist didn't make it..."

His stomach dropped, and tears filled his eyes. Billy took a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself, trying not to cry.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

But the tears trickled down anyways. "No...no...no." He sniffed.

Then all of a sudden, tears started to trickle down slowly on his cheeks, and before he could stop them, Billy was sobbing, sobbing so hard it hurt. Everything had been going perfect, How could fate pull two lovers so well...in love, be torn apart so suddenly?

Spectra had been such a kind-hearted person, so why had she died instead of him? Why had fate decided to take something he had loved so much?

This was cruel.

Billy fell asleep to that infernal beeping noise, wanting never to wake again, and vowing never to love again. And he never did any of those things.

The next time Billy woke, he didn't feel so bitter. Everything he once felt, was no more. A strange calming feeling came upon him. He was soon aware of the feel of Spectra's hands on his face and her lips on his. And he knew that finally he was safe and united with her. Everything was going to be okay, for eternity.

**The End**

**Author Note:** Please review and tell me your thoughts, love to hear them. The good and the bad. Also the name 'Gavreel' means 'Angel of Peace'. Thought it would be perfect since at the end Billy and Spectra found peace together. :3


End file.
